1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a safety device, and more particularly, to a safety device useful in providing balance to a firefighter while the firefighter is venting a roof.
2. Background of the Invention
Roof ventilation is a common procedure performed by firefighters when putting out fires. Although the ventilation of a roof poses many hazards, one of these includes slips and/or falls from the roof. Presently known objects used to anchor the firefighter to the roof during the ventilation process include a roof ladder and a pick head axe, wherein the firefighter uses the head of the axe as a foothold during the ventilation process. However, when working from a roof ladder, the firefighter will often need to reach in a lateral direction from the ladder to cut the largest possible opening, which oftentimes leads to poor balance. Additionally, pick head axes provide too small of a surface area on which to maintain balance and support.
Accordingly, what is needed is a readily portable device that can be easily installed on the roof, which can provide proper support to the firefighter, and which can facilitate the ventilation of the roof by the firefighter.